Twisted
by Saku69
Summary: Chapter 1: "Did I ever tell you that I hate you?" Namie glared at his back. Izaya turned around with a satisfied smirk. "You always did, 'Namie-nee-san', you always did."


Chapter 1 Did I Ever Tell You That I Hate You?

Namie always hated Izaya. Since they first met, she already knew that this black haired information broker would be annoying. And her hypothesis was right. Since she moved with him and worked as his right-hand-woman in his apartment, the information broker always teased her with his annoying mouth, and sometimes, he would make her really angry that she couldn't help, but went straight to him and punched his face. Well, at last she tried to punch his face.

The information broker himself was not a weak man you could punch so easily. He always avoided her punch easily before it could land on his smooth face, and then he would jump off the couch he was sitting at and went outside, laughing. That was the part Namie hated the most. She hated Izaya Orihara. She hated him since they first met, and still hated him till now.

And so, one day, he and his big mouth went overboard.

It was raining, in Ikebukuro at Saturday night. Namie stared at the crowds on the street of Ikebukuro from the window of Izaya's apartment. Izaya himself was not there. He left a few hours ago to 'observe' humans. Namie had no idea about her so-called-boss twisted hobbies. His targets were always young depressed teenagers. He said that he wanted to see their reactions in the most dangerous situations, which made Namie realize that this guy was really, really insane. Even if he said that he wanted to 'observe' them, Namie knew that the meaning of his words were 'I wanted to see them suffer'.

Namie kept staring at the crowds for a few minutes. The metal door of Izaya's apartment opened quietly. The brown haired female turned around to face her boss. He looked satisfied with that smirk on his face. She gave him a frown, and the smirk on his face grew wider. The information broker took off his jacket and threw it onto the couch. Izaya looked at his right-hand-woman and smirked.

"You know, Namie-san," Izaya stretched his long legs before lay down on the black leather couch. The information broker turned his head to see the ex-chief of the Yagiri Pharmacy, smirking.

"Observing humans is fun." Namie shivered slightly. She knew the meaning of his words, and the way he said it so cheerfully sent shiver down her spine. She decided to ignore his statement and sat back on her desk.

"I met your beloved brother tonight." The man added with another smirk. Izaya took out his phone and looked at the texts from his 'clients'. He ignored his phone and threw it onto the table. The information broker sat, and then bent down a little to study the chess board he was playing at for the past few months. Namie couldn't understand the rules of his 'little game'. He put some chess pieces, cards, and shogi pieces. She had been observing the way he moved the pieces one by one like it was his pawns, and frowned when he started to laugh like an evil.

"I never knew that your brother would actually fall in love with Harima-san." He continued with a grin plastered on his face. He didn't look at her, too busy with the chess board. Namie's expression kept calm. She knew, that he was provoking her for his own satisfies. So she tried her best to ignore him.

"I knew it from the beginning. That your brother is a lovesick fool." Namie gave him a death glare from the corner of her eyes. Now he was facing her with one of those evil smirks she hated the most.

"He comes for you only when he was in trouble, you know? It's because of your love for him, which made him using you. Just like me, using these people." Izaya pointed out at the pieces on the chess board. His laughter echoed through the room. Namie looked at him, annoyed.

"What are you trying to say, Orihara?" Her voice was cold and dangerous. Izaya smirked again. He lay down on the couch again as he spoke.

"I am trying to say that you are such an idiot, 'Namie-nee-san'~ and your brother even more stupid than you because he fell for one of your incomplete creations." Izaya hummed and rolled on the couch a few times. Namie's face turned darker and more dangerous than before. She went to her 'boss' and bent down. Izaya opened his eyes and smirked wider. Namie put her right hand on the couch beside his neck, her face and Izaya's face only a few inches away. She glared at him dangerously, like she would kill him soon enough.

"I do not care if you called me stupid. But," her voice low and dangerous. She bent down more, her eyes shown hatred toward the man underneath her.

"If you even dare to say anything bad about Seiji, I will never forgive you." The brown haired female straightened up and gave Izaya another death glare. Izaya's smirk grew wider, and wider each time.

"So it seems. You and your brother are lovesick fools, after all." Before he could continue, he felt Namie's hands pinned him painfully on the couch. The beautiful woman in front of him made a face he had never seen before. Her aura seemed darker, and even her strength multiplied. Izaya could feel his bones cracked, but his smirk still remained on his face.

"Say that again." Namie hissed. Her grip tightened, and he could feel that her nails were digging painfully into his shoulder. Blood dropped from both Izaya's arms. The information broker reached for his pocket and took out his knife. Izaya swung the knife on her neck, making it bleed. Namie avoided it right in time before the knife could cut her head off completely, but still, his knife drew some blood from her neck.

"You and your brother are lovesick fools, Namie-san." Izaya tugged at Namie's clothes hard, making her bent down more. Namie could feel his hot and wet tongue brushed the wound on her neck. She shivered slightly and decided to leave this person which just got in her "Most Hated People" list.

"I don't want to hear those words from a person who has twisted hobbies and personalities like you." She spoke as flat as she could. Izaya sat up and winced slightly when his right arm made a contact with the black leather couch.

"Hmph. I don't want to hear those words from a person who loves her own brother." Izaya stood up and walked to the staircases. His arms were so damn hurt, that he thought that they would fell off his body.

"Did I ever tell you that I hate you?" Namie glared at his back. Izaya turned around with a satisfied smirk.

"You always did, 'Namie-nee-san', you always did." Izaya disappeared into the bathroom on the second floor.

-x-

A/N: Phew… I hope I did a pretty nice job here… no romance, though, because this is just the beginning of the story. I hope you guys will review this story, so I would continue. If no one reviews, then… this will be a discontinued fic, I guess.

I love Namie's personalities, actually. She would angry so easily if someone said something bad about her beloved brother, so I put it in the story. I think I made them too out-of-characters, though. Or is it just me?

I tried to handle both of Namie and Izaya personalities, and tried my best to not making them out-of-characters. I did well in my first fic, so I hope this one is better than the last one.

If there are some mistakes, tell me right away. I will fix it later, when my other fics are finished.

I am sorry for some mistakes and grammatical errors I made in this story. English is not my main language, so it is obvious if I made mistakes.

See you in the next chapter.


End file.
